trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Adventure Worlds
Adventure Worlds are worlds dedicated to exploring, leveling your character, gathering crafting materials, and entering shadow arenas. Currently, there are fourteen levels of adventure portals: # Medieval Highlands: This is a green shrine portal marked with 'N.' Ideal for players level 1 - 3, Power Rank 10 required # Permafrost: This is a cyberdisk portal marked with 'A.' Ideal for players level 4 - 5, Power Rank 60 required # Cursed Vale: This is a comic cube portal marked with 'E', Power Rank 100 required # Desert Frontier: This is a steampunk portal marked with 'M', Power Rank 160 required # Fae Forest: This is a skull ring portal marked with 'U1.' Ideal for players who have just hit level 10, Power Rank 250 required # Candoria: This is a skull ring portal marked with 'U2.' Ideal for players level 12-14, Power Rank 400 required # Neon City: This is a skull ring portal marked with 'U3.' Ideal for players level 15-17, Power Rank 550 required # Jurassic Jungle: This is a skull ring portal marked with 'U4' Ideal for players level 18-20, Power Rank 700 required # Dragonfire Peaks: This is a skull ring portal marked with 'U5.' Ideal for players level 21-22, Power Rank 900 required # Forbidden Spires : This is a skull ring portal marked with 'U6.' Ideal for players level 23-24, Power Rank 1200 required. # Prime World: portal marked with 'U7.' Ideal for players level 25-26, Power Rank 2500 required. # Prime World: portal marked with 'U8.' Ideal for players level 27-28, Power Rank 5000 required. # Prime World: portal marked with 'U9.' Ideal for players level 29-30, Power Rank 10000 required. # Realm Portal: Sky: This is a gold ring portal marked with a "cloud." This portal can only be found in Club worlds and can only be used by members of said club world. This is ideal for level 24 or higher because of the sky giants. #*This adventure world is considered to be an alternate U5 world. # Drowned World: These are blue portals with a watery-looking whirlpool in the center, and are an alternative adventure world to Uber worlds. #* These begin at the Uber 3 level and go up to Uber 9 and are located beside the respective Uber level portals in the Hub. # Cursed Skylands: These are light blue portals with a bright white light emanating from the center, and are an alternative adventure world to Uber worlds. #* These begin at the Uber 5 level and go up to Uber 9 and are located beside the respective Uber level portals in the Hub. # Igneous Islands: These are reddish-orange portals with a fiery whirlpool in the center, and are an alternative adventure world to Uber worlds. #* These begin at the Uber 7 level and go up to Uber 9 and are located beside the respective Uber level portals in the Hub. Uber Worlds There are twenty-seven Uber Worlds that can be entered: Ubers 1-9, Drowned World 3-9, Cursed Skylands 5-9, Igneous Islands 7-9, Shores of the Everdark 8-9 and the Sky Realm. The portals increase in difficulty in ascending order with the Sky Portal equal to Uber 5 Worlds. Entering an Adventure World Players can enter every portal except the Sky Realm through the Hub, which can be accessed by pressing and holding the 'H' key. reference Category:Worlds